megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 10 Script
Script from the game Mega Man 10. Scene 1: Usual Day (The scene opens up inside Dr. Light's laboratory. Roll approaches, followed by Rush.) Roll: "I'm home..." Dr. Light: "There you are, Roll. Are you OK?" Roll: "I dunno. I think I have a fever." (Roll suddenly collapses.) Mega Man: "Oh, no, Roll!" (The scene changes. Dr. Light has Roll on a table, and he explains to Mega Man what is happening.) Dr. Light: "I think Roll has come down with Roboenza. From what I can tell, the virus only affects robots. You all need to be careful!" (The scene darkens, and the narrator picks up.) Narrator: 20XX. A new robot illness, Roboenza, has begun to spread rapidly around the world, causing robots to malfunction. Many humans find it impossible to complete even simple tasks without their robot helpers, and without assistance, no one can develop a proper cure. A month following the outbreak, the situation worsens. The infection robots turn violent and attempt to take over the world! scene changes to the exterior of Dr. Light's lab as a mysterious cry for help is heard. ?????: "Heeeelp!" (Dr. Wily crashes in front of the lab and jumps out.) Dr. Wily: "One of those infected robots went crazy and attacked me! I've spent the last few days studying this Roboenza. But even my genius was unable to find a cure. So I built a machine that would help me discover the key to developing a cure, but it was stolen by one of those demented robots! I beg you! You have to help me get my medicine-making machine back!" Dr. Light: "I suppose if we want to stop those robots, we'll have to help you." Mega Man: "Leave it to me! I'll stop those robots. I'll find Dr. Wily's medicine making machine,and then we can cure Roll and all the other robots!" (Mega Man takes off, but hears Proto Man's trademark whistle. Proto Man drops in from the sky.) Mega Man: "Proto Man!" Proto Man: "I don't think you'll be able to do this alone." Mega Man: "I'd appreciate any help, Proto Man!" (Mega Man and Proto Man take off together.) Mega Man: "Let's do this!" (Cut to title screen.) Scene 2: Roll's Plight (After defeating four of the Robot Masters, Mega Man and Proto Man return to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: "Ungh..." Mega Man: "Roll!" Dr. Wily: "Oh, it's you, Mega Man. Thanks to you, I was able to create a prototype cure!" Dr. Light: "Once we have all the pieces to the machine, we can start mass producing the medicine. I think everything's going to be OK!" Mega Man: "That's great news! I'll go back out there and get those missing pieces!" (The scene changes as Mega Man starts to head out. Dr. Wily speaks to him as Proto Man watches in the background.) Dr. Wily: "Before you go, Mega Man, are you sure you're not suffering from any symptoms of Roboenza?" Mega Man: "No, I'm great! Use the medicine you have on those who really need it!" Dr. Wily: "Well, if that's what you want..." (Mega Man and Proto Man leave to continue the mission.) Scene 3A: At the Shop (as Mega Man) (While battling the Robot Masters, Mega Man stops at Dr. Light's Shop.) Dr. Light: "Welcome back, Mega Man. You can use the Screws you've collected to purchase items from the shop." (Mega Man selects an item for purchase.) Dr. Light: "Good luck, Mega Man!" (Mega Man leaves the Shop.) Scene 3B: At the Shop (as Proto Man) (While battling the Robot Masters, Proto Man stops at Auto and Tango's Shop.) ????? (Auto): "Hello there... You can use those Screws to buy stuff in the shop..." (Proto Man selects an item for purchase.) ????? (Auto): "Come back soon..." (Proto Man leaves the Shop.) Scene 3C: At the Shop (as Bass) (While battling the Robot Masters, Bass stops at Reggae's Shop.) Reggae: "Screws! Screws! Exchange 'em! Exchange 'em!" (Bass selects an item for purchase.) Reggae: "Thank you! Thank you!" (Bass leaves the Shop.) For sake of clarity, this next sequence was broken into three scenes, because Mega Man's version is longer than Proto Man's or Bass's version. All three characters have Scene 5, but Bass and Proto Man then pick up with Scene 7. Following Scene 6, Mega Man skips to Scene 8. Scene 4: Wily's Betrayal (as Mega Man) (After defeating all eight Robot Masters, Mega Man: and Proto Man return to Dr. Light's lab. As he stands there, he suddenly sneezes.) Mega Man: "Unghhh..." (Mega Man: collapses, and Dr. Light rushes to his aid.) Dr. Light: "Mega Man! Are you OK!? Oh, no! He's been infected by the virus!" (Auto joins the two.) Auto: "Dr. Light! The medicine-making machine is gone! What should we do!?" (As they ponder, the monitors in the lab short out, and Dr. Wily appears.) Scene 5: Wily's Plan, Revealed (The scene changes to a view of the city, as Dr. Wily appears on numerous computer monitors.) Dr. Wily: "Greetings, people of the world. I hope you're enjoying the effects of my little Roboenza virus. If there are any robots who want the cure, all you have to do is come work for me. And don't think Mega Man is going to save you like he usually does. He's come down with a nice case of Roboenza himself. Now you will finally see the true genius of Dr. Wily!" (Dr. Wily vanishes from the monitors.) Dr. Wily: "The world is mine! Ha-ha-ha-ha...achoo!" (The scene fades to black.) Scene 6: Roll's Heroics (as Mega Man) scene returns to Dr. Light's lab. Mega Man weakly raises his head. Mega Man: "I should've known this was Dr. Wily's doing all along! I have to... stop... unghh..." Dr. Light: "No, you're in no condition to do anything!" (Roll approaches the group, and kneels at Mega Man's side.) Dr. Light: "Roll!" (Roll weakly hands Mega Man her medicine capsule.) Roll: "Mega Man... use this." Dr. Light: "I thought you took your medicine already!" Roll: "I was saving it... in case a really... sick robot was brought in..." Mega Man: "But Roll, you need it..." Roll: "If I use it, I still can't stop Wily. But if you take it, you can stop him..." Mega Man: "Thank you, Roll... Sit tight. I'll stop Dr. Wily and bring back enough medicine for everyone." (Mega Man takes the medicine and recovers.) Dr. Light: "We're all counting on you, Mega Man." Auto: "Good luck." Roll: "Be careful out there..." (Mega Man heads to Dr. Wily's Castle.) Scene 7A: Into the Castle (as Proto Man) (Proto Man and Mega Man head deeper into Wily's Castle. Suddenly, Proto Man drops to the ground.) Mega Man: "Proto Man? Is that you?" Proto Man: "Forget about me... I've caught that Roboenza virus..." (Mega Man turns back to Proto Man.) Mega Man: "I'm not gonna leave you here! Here, use this. It's just a prototype but..." (Mega Man gives him a medicine capsule.) Proto Man: "I guess I owe you one now..." (Proto Man takes it and rises to his feet, then he and Mega Man continue deeper into Wily's Castle.) Scene 7B: Into the Castle (as Bass) (Bass heads deeper into Wily's Castle when he suddenly feels ill.) Bass: "Don't tell me I've caught this dang Roboenza too!" (Bass falls to the floor, but Treble shows up.) Bass: "Treble!" (Treble tosses him a medicine capsule. Bass takes it and rises to his feet.) Bass: "We gotta go teach that old cook a lesson he won't soon forget!" (Bass continues deeper into Wily's Castle.) Scene 8A: Wily's Defeat (as Mega Man) (Mega Man finishes his trek through Wily's Castle and finally confronts the evil doctor. After defeating him, Dr. Wily falls to the ground, begging.) Mega Man: "I've gotcha now!" (As Mega Man advances, Dr. Wily suddenly stops begging and turns bright red.) Mega Man: "Um... Dr. Wily? You've got a fever! Did you catch the Roboenza virus, too?" Dr. Wily: "I'm... a human... not a robot..." Mega Man: "I gotta get you to a hospital!" (The scene fades to black.) Scene 8B: Wily's Defeat (as Proto Man) (Proto Man finishes his trek through Wily's Castle and finally confronts the evil doctor. After defeating him, Dr. Wily falls to the ground, begging.) Proto Man: "And now another of your schemes ends in failure." (As Proto Man advances, Dr. Wily suddenly stops begging and turns bright red.) Proto Man: "Hmm? What's wrong with you? You've got a fever... I guess that's what they call poetic justice." Dr. Wily: "..." Proto Man: "I should just leave you here..." (The scene fades to black.) Scene 8C: Wily's Defeat (as Bass) (Bass finishes his trek through Wily's Castle and finally confronts the evil doctor. After defeating him, Dr. Wily falls to the ground, begging.) Bass: "You just never give up with your half-brained plans for world domination." (Dr. Wily suddenly stops begging and turns bright red.) Bass: "Something wrong with you? Oh, you've got a fever! How'd you end up catching Roboenza!?" Dr. Wily: "Don't be ridiculous..." Bass: "Well... see you around." (The scene fades to black.) Scene 9: Epilogue (After All) (Following Wily's defeat, the narrator opens the scene.) Narrator: A few days later... (Dr. Wily's UFO sounds are heard.) Auto: "Oh, no! Dr. Wily's gone missing! Ooh! What's this?" (The scene opens up to reveal Dr. Wily's hospital room. The window is open, but his bed is full of Roboenza medicine. The scene fades again to black and the credits roll.) End of Script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts